1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inverted pendulum type vehicle, and more particularly to a disposition structure of an electrical control unit.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, as an inverted pendulum type vehicle, for example, an inverted pendulum type vehicle is known which includes a vehicle body frame, a main wheel, a pair of left and right driving disks, and driving unit (for example, Patent Document 1). The main wheel is configured by combining a plurality of rotatable driven rollers in such a manner that axial lines of rotation of the driven rollers form a ring. The left and right driving disks are supported for rotation on the vehicle body frame and positioned on the opposite sides of the main wheel in a substantially coaxial relationship with an axial line of rotation of the main wheel. Each of the left and right driving disks includes a plurality of rotatable driving rollers disposed for contact in a twisted relationship with the driven rollers. The driving unit drives the left and right driving disks independently of each other.    [Patent Document 1] PCT Patent Publication No. WO2011/033575